


top ten siinterns squad videos that i watch at 2 am to feel alive

by thompsborn



Series: siinterns take over the internet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Social Media AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thompsborn/pseuds/thompsborn
Summary: sometimes, phones capture the perfect moments to post online, and, sometimes, people take those moments and edit them into a top ten collection of chaos and really, really dumb bullshit.(have i already posted this? yes. we're gonna pretend i didn't.)
Relationships: Harley Keener & Flash Thompson, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Harley Keener & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson
Series: siinterns take over the internet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776916
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	top ten siinterns squad videos that i watch at 2 am to feel alive

**Author's Note:**

> if you think you've read this before it's because you have but i posted it to the wrong account, didn't realize until a few days later, and then took it down and am only just now, like a solid six or seven months later, putting it back up again - on the right account this time!
> 
> also happy pride month y'all :D
> 
> (any 19-22 year old wlw wanna hit me up i am 20 and lonely. pls either be a top or a switch and be ready for me to write more than i breathe. roller skating followed by drive in's followed by stargazing until sunrise date? please? someone? please?)

**harley, peter, and co. || @siinterns**

we’re tony stark’s personal interns. don’t believe us? tough shit.

personal accounts: @mechanickeener and @pbparker

and co: @m_jones and @leedleboy

dm’s are closed because someone sent us gross pictures once and we’re still traumatized

165.3k followers **||** 52 following **||** 1.7k posts

* * *

**top ten siinterns squad videos that i watch at 2 am to feel alive**

529.9k views || 41k likes || 9.1k dislikes || 36k comments

uploaded by wanna be siintern

* * *

The first video is short, simple, and effective.

It starts with the camera already moving, sweeping across a fairly dark bedroom and pointing at the door. There’s the sound of distant music and muffled footsteps coming down the hall. The cameraman, unidentified but assumedly either Ned or MJ – Ned, most likely, as he has the tendency to volunteer for filming these videos the most – takes a shuffled step back, as the music gets louder and the footsteps get closer. A few seconds later, the lyrics of the song can be distinguished.

_SAVE A HORSE—_

The door gets kicked in, revealing Harley standing on the other side, wearing a comically large cowboy hat that has a speaker built into it. His grin is wide, almost maniacal, and he yells, “Howdy, partner!”

_—RIDE A COWBOY_

As the lyric finishes, the camera spins around to focus on Peter, sitting in his bed, looking terrified. He screams, and the video cuts out. The caption appears on screen: **_Tennessee Mating Ritual._**

Then, it moves on to the second video.

This one starts in a well lit living room, with Peter sitting on the floor towards the right side of the frame, Harley sitting to the left, and a coffee table separating them. Bruce Banner sits on the couch, looking nervous. On top of the coffee table is a barely visible Ouija board, all three of them placing the pads of their fingers on the moving piece, which is slowly scooting across the board at a snails pace. Bruce looks more and more wary the closer it gets to him, and he slowly says, “This feels like a bad idea.”

Harley shrugs, unbothered, and Peter simply states, “Nah, it’s fine. Ghosts probably aren’t real, anyway.”

“Sorcerers are real,” Bruce points out, brows furrowed. His eyes are glued to the still slowly moving piece. “Aliens are real. Gods are real. Weird sentient objects are real. What makes ghosts so far-fetched?”

There’s a lapse of silence, before Peter solemnly admits, “Okay, you might have a point, but—”

“Hey, look, it landed on the C,” Harley cuts in excitedly, leaning in towards the board with a wide grin and raised brows. “Is C important? Does it mean anything to either of you? Other than, like, the vitamin.”

“Could stand for cun—”

Bruce tears his eyes away from the board to give Peter an unimpressed look. Peter seals his lips shut and looks away. Harley isn’t paying attention to them, instead focused on the piece as it starts to move across the board again. “This is so weird,” he murmurs, eyes wide. “It’s going to… L? Yeah. L.”

Returning his own gaze to the board, Bruce frowns. “C L? Like, Clin—?”

Before Bruce can finish talking, the vent overhead bursts open and Clint, wrapped up in a white sheet, falls out in a blur of motion. Just before the video cuts out, Bruce can be seen jumping to his feet, a hint of green rising up his neck, while Peter and Harley instantly roll out of the way.

The screen cuts out before Clint hits the ground, in the middle of Bruce screaming, _“WHAT THE FU—"_

 ** _Hulk Doesn’t Like Ghosts_** appears on screen – the caption that had been posted with the clip.

The third video is taken in Tony Stark’s lab. In the background, Dum-E is working on what appears to be a Lego statue of Thor. Tony is at a large table, chest plate of an Iron Man suit open, peering into it with a frown and murmuring to himself. Harley stands closer to the camera, smiling at whoever is behind it, most likely Peter, as their friends don’t have access to Tony’s lab. In Harley’s hand is a strange looking piece of machinery, not recognizable, somewhat spherical, and looking seconds away from falling apart.

“Hey, Peter, guess what?” Harley asks, eyes glinting mischievously, confirming who’s behind the camera.

“What?” Peter’s voice responds, already sounding amused.

Harley grins wider, takes the other side of the spherical machine into his hands, and twists the halves in opposite directions. Instantly, a horrible sort of clunking noise fills the air, metal grinding against metal, what sounds like dozens of bolts clinging together in a washing machine. Tony visibly flinches at the sound, but doesn’t turn his focus from the suit in front of him. Harley is very clearly trying to hold back a laugh, shoulders shaking, face a bit red, and he says, “That’s what good pussy sounds like.”

Tony looks up then, his features scrunched up in horror. The video cuts off. There is no caption.

Next is a video that starts in what appears to be mid-argument. MJ is assumedly the one behind the camera, as Ned can be seen sitting on the floor in the corner of the frame, face burning red as he wheezes quietly, and at the forefront of the video is both Harley and Peter, both clad in sweatpants and t-shirts, showing that this clearly took place while having a lazy hang out with friends. Both of them appear to look thoroughly angry, though the meaning isn’t made explicitly clear as Peter shouts, “It’s stupid!”

“No, it isn’t!” Harley shouts back, flinging a hand through the air with a frustrated huff. “You’re completely overreacting about something that doesn’t even _matter—”_

“It does matter!” Peter interrupts, looking offended. “It matters because it doesn’t make sense, and it’s dumb, and I keep fucking telling you to stop doing it but you keep doing it anyway and I’m _this fucking close—”_ he holds up a hand, his fingers pinched together with less than a centimeter between them, “—to having Karen revoke your access from my phone!”

Harley splutters for a moment, extended hand dropping to his side. “You wouldn’t do that,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest with a pout. “That was, like, the first thing we did to establish trust. Our entire friendship was built off of that.”

Behind the camera, MJ snickers, and Ned is silently slapping at the floor as he continues to wheeze, but neither Harley nor Peter pays them any attention, too enraptured in their argument. Peter narrows his eyes into a glare, waves his phone through the air in an almost threatening manner, and then yells, “Well, maybe if you stopped fucking changing your name like I asked you to then I wouldn’t have to do it in the first place!”

“You won’t,” Harley states, sounding sure of himself.

Peter glares harder, brings his phone closer to his mouth, and then says, “Karen?”

“Yes, Peter?” the AI responds instantly. Harley’s eyes widen.

“Can you please revoke H—”

“NO!” Harley shouts, lunging forward and knocking Peter’s phone out of his hand, sending it clattering to the floor. It almost hits Ned, who is so red in the face that it’s almost concerning. Peter lets out a surprised squawk, though he doesn’t bother going after the fallen device, instead just leveling Harley with an unimpressed expression mixed with some kind of incredulousness. “I know we’re fighting right now,” Harley tells him, “but that actually means so much to me, and if you do that, I will start crying.”

Peter squints at Harley for a long moment, then asks, “Why do you keep doing it?”

Taking a step back, Harley responds with, “Doing what?”

“Changing your name in my phone,” Peter says. “And to something so fucking stupid, too.”

“It’s not stupid. It’s genius.”

At that, Peter’s features scrunch up, bewildered. “How the fuck is _daddy of the south_ genius? You don’t even live in the south anymore! And Tennessee isn’t even, like, super south, anyway! Not to mention that Karen always reads out contact names when I’m in the lab and, like, thirty other interns had to hear her say that when you called me yesterday!” Harley scoffs, looks ready to go on an hour long lecture about why he feels it’s a proper contact name, but then Peter just holds up a hand and says, “You know what? Nevermind. I’ll stop changing it back if you let me pick what my name is in your phone. Sound fair?”

Harley falters, averting his eyes to the wall. “Uh…”

A strange look crosses Peter’s face then, almost like realization, only afraid. “Harley,” he says slowly, brows furrowing together. “What’s my name in your phone?”

“Nothing,” Harley says, far too quickly. “It’s nothing. Doesn’t matter.”

“Harley,” Peter says again, slower, cocking a brow. “What is it?”

For a long moment, nothing happens, the only sign of movement being the consistently quiet wheezes coming from Ned, before Harley murmurs, “I’m not saying it out loud,” and digs his phone out of the pocket of his sweatpants. Shoving it towards Peter with a huff, he adds, “You can change it to whatever you want, but only if you never tell anyone what it was.”

Peter looks down at Harley’s phone like it’s a grenade, but slowly nods and says, “Okay, deal,” before he turns the screen on and presumedly opens up the contacts. There’s a few seconds of tapping and scrolling, until Peter freezes, his eyes going wide and his jaw dropping slightly, head snapping up to stare at Harley, who is adamantly not looking in Peter’s general direction. “Wh—?”

“You said you wouldn’t tell anyone!” Harley interrupts, borderline pleading, now looking directly at Peter and shaking his head. “Just—Just change it, or whatever, and let’s be done with this.”

“Hold on a minute,” MJ cuts in from behind the camera, sounding almost offended. “I wanna know.”

Harley glares at her, though his face is burning red and he looks more like a giant disgruntled toddler than anything else. _“No one_ was supposed to know, _and_ you’re recording. I’m not telling you.”

“If I stop recording, will you tell me?”

“Um.” Peter looks up at the ceiling, his face burning red. “I don’t think I want anyone to know, either.”

MJ doesn’t sound satisfied. “Is it offensive?” No reaction. “An inside joke?” Nothing. “Dirty?” A slight flinch from both of them, and now she sounds victoriously smug as she tells him, “That’s all I needed to know, thank you.”

Harley’s face is almost as bright red as Peter’s, which is a hard thing to accomplish, and Peter shoves the phone into Harley’s chest with a huff and a, “Let’s just forget this ever happened,” before spinning on his heel and marching out of the room.

“You didn’t change it,” Harley calls after him, only to get no response. Harley looks past the camera at MJ, his eyes wide. “Does that mean something? Does him not changing it mean something? MJ, stop laughing at me, what does that mean? Seriously, I need you to stop laughing and tell me if it—”

The video ends there, and the caption appears, simple and sweet: **_when ur parents are fighting again._**

Next, the fifth video starts with what almost looks to be footage taken by a security camera of sorts, the angle up above and from the corner of a fairly big dining room, where an almost comically large table is placed and a handful of Avengers can be seen enjoying a meal. Scott and Hope can be seen in what appears to be the only pleasant conversation in the room with Wanda and Vision, who are sitting across from them. To the left of Scott and Hope, however, it’s clear that Sam and Bucky are quite literally wresting each other for a slice of pizza, slapping at one another’s hands and arms and trying to reach forward only to be slapped at again. Tony is trying to feed Morgan, who is only about a year and a half at most, still young enough to be in her high chair but old enough to vaguely be able to repeat some of the things people say around her, and Morgan is promptly spitting the food back onto him. Pepper and Stephen are both laughing at Tony’s failing attempts to feed their daughter, their faces growing redder and laughter getting louder with each drop of mashed potatoes that gets spat on Tony’s face. Tony looks both disgusted and amused, though he shows no signs of trying to stop her any time soon. Peter and Harley both seem to be fast asleep, a dual headphone adapter plugged into a phone resting on the table, the headphones tucked into their ears to block out the noise of everyone else around them. Harley has his head laying on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter has his cheek pressed against Harley’s head, the both of them blissfully unaware of the chaos happening around them, though it does appear as though they’re only a few minutes or so away from tipping out of their chairs. Clint is throwing balled up napkins at them.

Steve is making his way through a mountain of spaghetti and is covered in sauce. Bucky has apparently given up on the pizza and is instead throwing spaghetti noodles at Steve and high five-ing Clint every time they both hit their targets. Natasha can be seen walking past the doorway across from the table, and then isn’t seen again. No one else is visible, either busy or choosing to not eat at the table. For the first fifteen seconds, nothing happens other than the chatter and the laughter and the throwing things and bickering, but then Tony loudly says, “Hey, hey, shush for a second! I think Morgan’s trying to say something.”

Even Peter perks up at that, groggily lifting his head and reaching up to remove a headphone. The room goes quiet, everyone instantly looking over at the toddler in the high chair. For a moment, there’s nothing but tense silence, save for the light snore Harley lets out, still dozing off on Peter’s shoulder. Then, in the most crisp, clear voice humanly possible for a two year old, Morgan happily exclaims, “Fuck!” while wearing a big grin.

Steve’s fork falls and clatters against his plate. Everyone blinks with wide, owlish eyes, unsure of how to react and then Peter snorts so hard that he has a full body lurch accompany the sound, sending both him and Harley toppling out of their chairs and onto the floor.

The video ends with Tony shouting, “Which one of you fucking assholes taught my daughter to say fuck?!” while Peter cackles on the ground, Harley groans in complaint, already curling in a little ball to fall back asleep, and everyone else just watches.

Screen going black, the words: **_plot twist: tony taught her to say fuck_** , appear and then fade away.

Video number six is fairly short, a shaky clip that starts by capturing a pair of socked feet as the camera person sprints down a hallway. Then, the camera snaps up, up, up, until it lands on Spider-Man crawling across the ceiling, somehow balancing a gallon of ice cream and a box of pizza in his arms as he goes. The mask turns towards the camera, the eyes narrow, and then Spider-Man jumps at the camera so fast that the person behind it doesn’t even have time to scream before the phone topples to the ground with a thud. Multiple other thuds can be heard, and then the camera is picked back up and spun around to capture the blur of Spidey’s suit as he sprints down the hall and around the corner, disappearing out of sight. The caption provided after the clip ends is simply just: ** _we got the mysterious spider on camera and somehow we have been blessed to see another day_**

Next—the seventh video—is from the siinterns Tik Tok, which they post an ungodly amount of videos on. Again, the clip is short, looking to be recorded in some sort of study hall at their school. Flash, someone who rarely appears in siintern videos, can be seen hunched over a text book, Air Pods plugged into his ears and a pencil scribbling in the notebook open in front of him, likely doing some sort of homework. Harley is sitting across the table from him, and Peter can be seen sneaking quietly around the table to place himself in the chair next to Flash, who seems too engrossed in his assignment to notice the movement. Flash’s phone is laying on the table, face up and unlocked, and it only takes a moment before Peter manages to swipe the device without Flash noticing. Working fast, Peter types away at the screen, and quickly turns it so the person behind the camera can zoom in, showing that Peter has pulled up YouTube and is about to click on the bass boosted version of the Monsters Inc song.

Once he’s sure that the camera has seen what he’s doing, he swivels the device back around and clicks on the video, pressing and holding the volume up button to make it as loud as possible. Instantly, Flash’s head snaps up, eyes wide, and he only has time to part his lips and narrow his eyes into a glare before the bass boost hits, so loud that the camera can pick it up, and then Flash is throwing his Air Pods across the table with a yelp, almost hitting Harley in the face in the process.

“Parker!” Flash exclaims, glaring at him. “God, you’re such an _asshole!”_

“You bullied me for six years, Flash,” Peter informs him chirpily. “I told you when we became friends that I’d make us even. Consider this part one.”

Flash splutters. “What— _part_ _one?_ Out of how many?!”

Peter shrugs while Harley tosses the Air Pods back to Flash, bass boost still going. “However many it takes for me to feel like we’re even, obviously. I’m thinking at least fifty.”

“You’re the fucking _worst_.”

No caption is provided.

The eighth video opens in a dark room, silhouettes of furniture barely visible, the only source of light coming from the movie playing on a TV out of frame, the low volume making the dialogue from the film nothing more than an incoherent mumbling. On the sofa, barely visible in the limited lighting, is pretty much the entire Avengers team somehow asleep in a giant cuddle pile, with Harley standing behind the sofa, his hands hidden behind his back and a wide grin stretched over his features. From behind the camera, Peter snickers, then quietly asks, “Shouldn’t set step back a little? They might… flail.”

“Oh. Yeah.” Harley shuffles back a bit, places some space between him and the Avenger filled sofa, then tilts his head up to ask, “Fri, is Morgan’s room sound proofed right now?”

“Yes, Mister Keener,” a voice that frequents their videos responds, assumedly some sort of AI, though no one has bothered to confirm or deny that theory. “Miss Morgan’s room will remain sound proofed until the volume is under control, and I will give an alert if she awakens during this time.”

Harley’s grin widens. “You’re the best, Fri.” Then, he looks behind the camera, at Peter, and offers a barely seen wink. “You ready for this? It’s gonna be loud. You might need your—”

“Headphones are already in, Harls,” Peter interrupts. “Do it.”

Looking downright evil, Harley moves his hands from behind his back, revealing two airhorns gripped in each hand. He silently mouths a countdown from three, takes a deep breath, and then presses down on the buttons to make the airhorns go off, flipping some kind of hand made switch in order to keep them on before tossing them on to the sofa, one of them hitting the center of Steve’s chest while the other bounces off of Natasha’s shoulder, both still blaring. Almost instantly, the entire group jolts awake and tries to jump into action, only for their confusing tangle of limbs to make them trip over each other in the process of trying to jump to their feet. There’s a mess of curses and exclamations as the entire group sort of tumbles to the floor while Harley runs towards the camera and then disappears behind it, Peter letting out loud cackles of laughter the entire time.

For a solid thirty seconds, the Avengers struggle to detangle themselves, all while glaring at the teens behind the camera and scrabbling to grab and turn off the airhorns. Then, in the sudden silence that follows, Peter murmurs, “I think we should probably start running.”

“Good idea,” Harley agrees, and then the camera turns into nothing but shaky movements and hard to understand noises, a concoction of loud footsteps and louder voices. Somewhere out of frame, there’s a crash, a thump, and then the sound of Harley laughing so hard that it’s more of a wheeze than anything else. Before the camera can focus on anything, the screen goes black. The caption reads: **_harley jumped over a chair and when literal actual avenger mr sam wilson tried to jump over the same chair his foot got caught and he fell but tony grabbed my phone before i could show sam on the ground :(_**

Video number nine starts with one Morgan Stark-Strange hobbling across the floor on uneven footing, a wide, chubby cheeked grin lighting up her face, the few teeth that she has so far on display as she claps her hands together excitedly. From behind the camera, Harley coos, “What a pretty little smile, Mo-Mo!”

Morgan lets out a garbles mess of sounds, still not able to piece together words unless directly repeating whoever it is talking to her. A spit bubble expands from her mouth and pops. From off camera, a different voice sighs, and then the corner of a red piece of fabric, seemingly moving on it’s own, enters the frame and wipes away the saliva shining on Morgan’s chin, making her giggle happily as it does. She grabs at the fabric, looks over to her right, and babbles some more, only now she does it while wiggling her body energetically, making her lose her footing and sends her falling towards the floor. Before she can hit the carpet, though, an unseen force stops her, lifts her into the air, and moves her out of frame, the camera having to suddenly shift over to see as she’s lowered into the arms of Stephen Strange.

“You’re so clumsy,” Stephen tells her, an amused yet loving smile on his face as she immediately reaches forward to scratch her little fingernails against his chin. “Even clumsier than Harley.”

Harley scoffs, offended. “Excuse me, Doc? I’m not even that clumsy!”

Stephen looks behind the camera with an unimpressed look. “I walked by the bathroom earlier and saw you slip, grab the shower curtain, and bring the entire thing down because it wasn’t strong enough to stop you from falling. Did you already fix that, by the way? Pepper won’t be happy if it doesn’t get fixed.”

A moment of nothing, save for Morgan now clambering to stand, feet planted on Stephen’s knees, before Harley grumbles, “Peter fixed it. After laughing at me for ten minutes straight like an asshole.”

“Asshole!” Morgan repeats, though it sounds more like _ah-ole_ than anything else, but it’s clear what she’s trying to say as she bends her knees and jumps a bit, only staying steady because of Stephen’s keeping hold of her while she bounces excitedly. “Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!”

“Excuse me?!” Pepper steps into frame, emerging from a hallway in the background with an incredulous look on her face. “Stephen, please tell me our child isn’t saying what I think she’s saying.”

Stephen’s eyes go a little wide. “It’s Harley’s fault.”

“Dude!” Harley exclaims, sounding betrayed. “Way to throw me under the bus, Doc!”

“Are you kidding me?” Pepper asks no one in particular, looking up at the ceiling with an exasperated sigh before turning her gaze to look behind the camera. “Harley, you know you have to watch your mouth around her. Tony’s taught her enough curses as it is, which isn’t okay no matter how much he claims it’s because he’s the cool dad. For that, you have to go help Bucky cook dinner.”

There’s a small, indignant noise that Harley makes, almost a whine. “But—”

Pepper points down the hallway, brows raised. “Did I stutter, Harley James Keener?”

“You’re scarier than my Ma,” Harley says.

“I’ll make sure to tell Macy you said that when I talk to her later,” Pepper quips.

Harley gasps. “You’re _evil!”_

“And you’re still sitting on your ass when I already told you to go help—”

“Ass!” Morgan interrupts, still just as excited. “Ass! Asshole!”

The look on Pepper’s face is one of blatant bewilderment and some kind of defeat, her shoulders slumping and her arm falling limp to her side. Stephen is clearly trying to bite back his snickering as he continues to hold their squirming daughter, though a few chuckles manage to slip loose. Letting out a long, slow breath, Pepper looks at Stephen and asks, “Blame Tony?”

Stephen grins. “If that’s what you want, Mrs. Stark-Strange.”

“God, you guys are gross,” Harley huffs, the camera suddenly shifting as he gets to his feet and starts making his way towards the hall. “Helping Bucky is better than watching you two eye fuck each other.”

Morgan, from off screen, claps her hands together and chirps out, “Fuck!”

Harley starts sprinting down the hall before either of the adults can say anything, though he calls out, “Blame Tony!” before the video suddenly cuts off. The caption provided is: **_hey @ironstark look at the video harley sent me, just thought u might wanna know that ur husband and ur wife are traitors_**

Quickly after the words fade to black, a screenshot is provided of Tony’s response on Twitter.

**Tony Man || @ironstark**

_in response to **@siinterns**_

I fucking knew it

1.3m likes || 1.1m retweets || 639k replies

Then, the last video begins. This one is another Tik Tok that has a remix of _It’s the Hard-Knock Life_ from Annie playing as multiple short clips flip across the screen, changing with the beats from the song. The first clip shows Bruce in some kind of lab, staring down into a beaker with furrowed brows. Assumedly, the video was taken on Snapchat, because across the screen is the grey bar with the words _he forgot his safety gear_ written in white letters. Whatever’s in the beaker bursts out in a cloud of black looking smoke, leaving Bruce standing there, covered in what looks like soot, blinking owlishly in confusion.

A beat in the song. With it, a new video.

In this clip, Peter is bouncing on an indoor trampoline in what has been identified as a gymnastics training room, one that has been shown off in other videos and has been confirmed to reside in the Avengers Compound, a smaller version built into Stark Tower. Above the trampoline—far, _far_ above it—is a metal bar, which Peter is staring at in some kind of determination. He bounces higher, then higher, and then even higher after that, until he’s bouncing high enough to grab the bar with both hand. The entire thing snaps off, pulls back with the momentum of the jump, and hits Peter square in the forehead, sending him spinning a bit and landing on the trampoline on his back. His pained groan is barely audible over the sound of the music, and then the video changes in time with the audio yet again.

This time, it’s Steve, Bucky, and Sam on screen, the three of them climbing an indoor rock wall with an aweing amount of speed and agility. Steve is ahead of the other two, who are clearly bickering with each other as they go. Suddenly, Bucky reaches over, barely within reaching distance, and shoves at Sam’s shoulder with his metal arm, sending him falling so quickly that one moment he’s there, and the other moment he’s dropped out of frame with a loud yelp. Steve doesn’t react, still focused on reaching the top of the wall, but Bucky looks down at where Sam is most likely sprawled on the mats below and laughs so hard that he loses his grip and falls as well. A second later, Steve reaches the top.

Next, the video shows Tony, Peter, and Stephen in a large, open room, with Tony standing on a skateboard looking like he’s terrified for his life while Peter’s mouth moves with words that can’t be heard, though the way he shifts his stance suggests he’s trying to teach Tony how to properly ride the skateboard, and from a few feet away, Stephen simply watches, looking bored out of his mind, rolling his eyes at whatever Peter’s saying. Then, when neither of them are looking, he flicks a hand, using his magic to pull the board out from under Tony’s feet. The clip changes before he hits the ground.

In the next video, Scott, Nat, Clint, and Sam are all playing Mario Kart, on their final lap of the race. The video is recorded from behind the couch, and at the edge of the frame, Pepper can be seen sitting on a lounge chair. On the other edge, Harley and Peter are sharing a love seat, watching the game and eating popcorn from a large blue bowl. Clint is in first place, Nat a close second, Scott in third, Sam in fourth. As the finish line approaches, it looks obvious that Clint is going to win, until Nat suddenly launches a blue shell that hits him inches away from victory, allowing her to pass and score first place. Sam and Scott both shake hands, clearly not all that bummed in both being losers, while Peter and Harley throw up their arms with cheers and Nat leans back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest.

For a second, Clint doesn’t move. Then, the controller goes flying, smashes against the wall, leaves behind a hole, and then falls to the floor in broken pieces. Slowly, Pepper looks at the hole, looks at the broken controller, and then looks at Clint, who hesitates only a moment before running away.

After that is what looks like security footage of Rhodey and Carol, the two of them chatting idly at a kitchen counter, seemingly maintaining a pleasant conversation. Both of them are holding mugs of coffee in their hands, when Flash suddenly bursts into frame, knocks into Carol, who knocks into Rhodey, who, in turn, spills his coffee all down the front of his shirt. Instantly, Flash’s eyes go wide, the blood draining from his face, and it looks like he tries to apologize before he grabs a bag of jolly ranchers off the counter and disappears. Carol is laughing while Rhodey stares down at his stained shirt in despair.

Following that is a yet another moment caught on a security camera. this time of Stephen. Not much seems to be happening other than the fact that he’s walking down the hallway, his cloak draped over his shoulders and his nose buried in a book, until his cloak decides, for some reason, to subtly lower itself until it can catch around Stephen’s feet, sending him tripping forward and landing face first on the carpet.

The final mini-clip of the last video is of Wanda, apparently showing some of her magic to whoever is behind the camera, her eyes glowing crimson as red swirls around her fingertips, making shapes and images in the air. She’s grinning wide, clearly enjoying herself—enjoying using her abilities for something good, something that can cause no harm—and she goes to say something, parts her lips around words that wouldn’t be heard anyway, when Vision suddenly phases through the wall, looking cheery and sporting a smile. His out of no where appearance makes Wanda jump, shoot her hands out, her magic moving over in some kind of instinctual self-defense, before she seems to realize who it is and pulls her magic back in, only for the recoil to be too much, sending her flying back into the closet door behind her. Instantly, the door splinters and break, and she disappears through the doorway.

As the music fades from upbeat to a simple exclamation of IT’S THE HARD-KNOCK LIFE, the person behind the camera jumps to their feet and runs over, just in time to capture Wanda, who is splayed on the floor in a mess of knocked down clothes and discarded shoes, gives a thumbs up as a silent _I’m okay._

And with that, the compilation ends.

* * *

**harley, peter, and co. || @siinterns**

glad you guys seem to enjoy our shit posting enough to make videos like this out of it, but as responsible (??) teenagers we feel the need to suggest therapy rather than 2am video watching

[ link: top ten siinterns squad videos that i watch at 2 am to feel alive ]

152.3k likes || 103.7k retweets || 32.4k replies

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is spidey-lad and i'm planning to post at lease one fic every day for the rest of pride month starting tomorrow, june 7, so get ready for a shit ton of me writing a shit ton of gay shit :o


End file.
